Joe
Joe is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 and a stranger in Red Dead Online. History Background Joe is an associate of Micah Bell, alongside Cleet. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Joe is recruited by Micah to aid the Van der Linde gang in their robbery of a US Army train in 1899, although he plays a minimal part in it. After Arthur goes to confront Micah for betraying the gang, Joe sides with Micah and the others during the ensuing standoff against Arthur and John. Joe and the others prepare to shoot the pair, but are interrupted when Pinkertons storm the camp and the gang are forced to flee. He can next be seen riding with Dutch, Micah and Cleet chasing after Arthur and John, although the pair manage to lose their pursuers in the woods. After the Van der Linde gang is disbanded, Joe and Cleet join Micah in creating his own gang up in the mountains of Ambarino. Years later in 1907, John Marston, Sadie Adler and Charles Smith learn that Micah is still alive and journey to Mount Hagen after finding out that he was there, to kill him in revenge for his betrayal that ultimately led to the fall of the Van der Linde gang and the death of Arthur Morgan. Alongside two other gang members, Joe encounters John as he makes his way up the mountain. After a brief confrontation, Joe and his allies are promptly gunned down and killed by John, who then resumes on his trek toward Micah. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "My Last Boy" * "Our Best Selves" * "Red Dead Redemption" * "American Venom" ;Red Dead Online * "Paid Killing" * "Coach Robbery" * "Assassination" Trivia *Joe has a tattoo on his chest that reads "tout me fait rire", a French phrase which translates to "Everything makes me laugh". Cleet has a similar tattoo in the same area, although it is partially obscured by his neckerchief. *If Joe is antagonized enough in camp, he will shove Arthur, just like Dutch, Micah and Cleet. *Joe never speaks during a cutscene in the single player campaign; he shares this distinction with Cleet. While Cleet does speak several times during "Our Best Selves" and "American Venom", Joe only has a few lines during his final appearance. One of them can be heard saying "Yup" during the opening cutscene of "Red Dead Redemption", although neither man's mouth can be seen moving. Both can also be interacted with around camp, between the missions "My Last Boy" and "Our Best Selves," although they never move past the table near Dutch's tent. They only sit at the table, lay on their nearby bedrolls or occasionally go to the mouth of the cave. During these interactions, Arthur notes that he doesn't talk much. **However, he does speak during his stranger activity in Red Dead Online. This interaction sees him speaking much more, often repeating himself. Navigation de:Joe fr:Joe Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online Category:Antagonists